


Да светит тебе сияние Севера!

by Children_of_the_mists



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-09 11:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17406440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Children_of_the_mists/pseuds/Children_of_the_mists
Summary: В дремучем зимнем лесу спит глубоким сном страшная сказка... И не приведи случай тебе её потревожить!





	1. Холодный, словно звезда, укрытая тайной и тенью

> _«Славься, Улль, полмира засыпающий снегом!_  
>  Прекрасный лыжник, бегущий сквозь буран,  
>  зоркий охотник, остановившийся под тисами!  
>  Да светит тебе сияние Севера!»

 

Зима в наших суровых краях в тот год выдалась на редкость снежная да холодная. Ледяной ветер так и норовил навечно заключить нерадивого путника в свои смертельные объятия, бледное солнце с трудом пробиралось сквозь низкие серые тучи, не оставляя заблудшим ни единого шанса вернуться домой.

Согнувшись под тяжестью тяжелого, подбитого медвежьим мехом плаща, который уже совершенно не спасал от лютого холода, Йожеф медленно брел вперёд, чувствуя, как мороз больно щиплет щеки и кончики ушей. Продираясь сквозь лесную чащу, продрогший юноша то и дело проваливался в наст по колено, увязал по пояс, падал. На руках оставалась липкая кровь, которую он безуспешно пытался оттереть снегом, но пальцы только заледенели ещё сильнее и теперь совсем не гнулись в отсыревших меховых рукавицах.

Йожеф прислушался: где-то в стороне завывала волчья стая, заставляя сердце биться громче и чаще. Только бы они не пошли за ним… только бы туши коня им хватило. Буйного жалко, хороший был конь, верный! Черный как смоль, казалось, вылепленный из одних мышц, так и дрожащий под седоком. Принц сам лично его объезжал, не обращая внимания на шипение теперь уже покойной матушки, дескать, не пристало ему, королевскому отпрыску, как простому конюху, этим заниматься. Эх, не спасти Буйного… Загнанный, он упал, потянув сухожилие, и, сколько бы ни бился, встать так и не смог. Лежал на снегу, тяжело дыша, весь в пене. Йожефу застлало глаза от воспоминания, как он, словно в тумане, вытащил из-за пояса кинжал и, стараясь не смотреть в темные влажные глаза верного друга, вспорол ему горло…

Бледное, будто больное солнце быстро катилось за горизонт, и до наступления сумерек оставалось совсем немного. Значит, надо идти вперед. Он найдет Аларика. Обязательно. За лесом будет тракт, там постоялый двор — где они наконец встретятся и смогут поговорить. Тот все ему объяснит. У него ещё есть время, чтобы дойти, сменить одежду, купить коней, и тогда они смогут двинуться на запад, уходя от погони.

«Нет, я не умру здесь вот так! Надо только дойти до Аларика. Там тепло, наверняка жарко растоплен очаг, есть горячая похлебка… Я обязательно доберусь до тепла».

Снег падал с хмурого неба, утолщая шапки на голых ветках и хвое, рассыпая пушистый белый ковер по промерзшей земле. Сил почти не осталось, и сейчас Йожеф казался самому себе бесполезным меховым кулем с тряпьем, но он снова упрямо поднялся и пошел, уже не отряхивая налипающий снег. Йожеф пытался унять предательскую дрожь, но получалось не очень — суставы сжимали ледяные тиски, ног он практически не чувствовал, словно их никогда не было. Каждый шаг давался с трудом, за него приходилось сражаться, словно он брел в латах по мелководью. Йожеф жадно хватал воздух ртом, и при каждом вздохе острые морозные кинжалы пронзали лёгкие.

«А если там тебя будет поджидать стража? Королева наверняка уже обо всём догадалась, — от таких мыслей ему становилось ещё страшнее и холоднее, и надежда стремительно таяла, но он продолжал упрямо идти. — Нет, даже если её верные псы уже рыскают где-то поблизости, то пока меня не найдут, во дворец не рискнут заявиться! Королева с них шкуру спустит, если узнает, что будущего муженька упустили».

Задумавшись, Йожеф споткнулся и тихо выругался, вспоминая странное письмо от Аларика, которое преданный слуга Олаф тайно вручил ему прошлой ночью:

«Мой добрый принц! Пламя моей души и мой вдохновитель! Прости, что не давал о себе знать столь долгое время, но на то были причины, о которых могу поведать только при встрече. Против тебя готовится заговор, Королеве нельзя доверять. Ей нужна эта резня, чтобы полностью покорить наши земли. С северянами можно договориться, но она этого тебе не позволит! Собери побольше монет и постарайся незаметно уехать из замка. Буду ждать тебя на постоялом дворе, что стоит на Большом тракте. Оттуда нас проводят на корабль конунга Харальда, и ты лично убедишься в моей правоте. Не бойся и верь мне, нельзя допустить ненужного кровопролития. Лишь в твою честь я продолжаю свой земной путь. Твой верный Аларик».

Йожеф сначала подумал, что это какая-то шутка, но сам Аларик куда-то запропастился и уже несколько дней от него не было ни одной весточки…

***

Величественная Королева стояла у высокого окна, плотно закрытого деревянными ставнями, и весь вид этой властной статной женщины выдавал раздражение. Йожеф молча за ней наблюдал, пытаясь угадать следующий ход. Вдруг он представил, что сейчас она заявит о том, что передумала… Они вместе зайдут в спальню Короля, тот непременно со всем согласится, и Йожефу останется лишь подчиниться, старательно делая вид, как он опечален, и это будет не его виной… только не его, а отца, лежащего на смертном одре.

— Мой принц, неужели вы думаете, что я просто так пошлю своё войско к вашему побережью? Вы должны понимать, что я не стану рисковать своими людьми на чужих землях! — не дожидаясь ответа, она снова обратилась к настороженному принцу: — Ваш Король умирает, вы слишком молоды, чтобы вести людей за собой. Пять ваших городов варвары с севера полностью разграбили, истребив под корень всё население: женщин, стариков и детей. Этим дикарям не знакома пощада, а вы с ними собираетесь вести переговоры?! Да они даже слов таких-то не знают. Вы действительно хотите добить всех своих воинов, которым не повезло выжить?

С самой первой встречи Йожеф возненавидел Королеву, возненавидел всем сердцем её строгое, словно выточенное из камня лицо, её вечно прищуренные глаза, её высокомерие и снисходительность по отношению к Королю. Но больше всего он ненавидел Королеву за то, что она была права в своих утверждениях. Их Королевство слишком ослабло в междоусобицах, оказавшись совершенно не готовым к вторжению бородатых варваров. Первой атакой северяне уничтожили треть их королевского флота, захватили земли вдоль побережья, обложив жителей столицы непомерной данью. Да, в тот раз отцу удалось с ними договориться, но северные народы объединились в могучую армию, и ходили слухи, что эти не знающие ни единого поражения воины готовят нападение на Западные земли его Королевства, чтобы навсегда перекрыть торговые пути и захватить выход к Алмазному морю.

— Мой принц, если вам наплевать на своих подданных, то хотя бы из уважения к своему умирающему отцу пора оставить эти ребячества! Никаких переговоров с варварами, — лицо Королевы посерело от злости, а губы скривились от отвращения. — Только в сказках есть благородные жесты и благородные рыцари, только там добро побеждает зло. В настоящем выживает сильнейший, умнейший и хитрейший!

«Ну да, и это всё, конечно же, ты! Сильная армия, флот, почти не пострадавшие от набегов земли. Пока северяне рвали на части наших людей, ты молча ждала, когда отец примет твоё унизительное предложение. Только вот жениться на тебе должен я, а не он, — думал Йожеф, стараясь не смотреть на застывшую возле окна Королеву. — Отец, конечно же, прав, и она тоже права. Никто ради чужих не рискует своими… Земли нашего королевства богаче, но у нас нет таких натренированных воинов. Казна практически опустела, и мы больше не можем позволить себе купить услуги наёмников. Королева ни за что не отдаст нам своё войско, я бы тоже, честно говоря, не стал просто так рисковать… Да, отец был прав, нашим королевствам надо объединиться. Земли, которые вскоре станут её, Королева начнёт защищать. Уж кто-кто, а она своего не упустит».

— Извините за резкость, мой принц, но в сложившихся обстоятельствах вы не лучший кандидат на престол. Вы слишком молоды и не способны отбить ни одну серьезную атаку варваров, среди ваших рыцарей вы также не пользуетесь авторитетом. К тому же дисциплина в ваших войсках понятие весьма относительное, чему очень способствовала губительная лояльность вашего батюшки!

— Прекратите разговаривать со мной как с ребёнком! — скрипнув зубами от злости, Йожеф до боли сжал кулаки, чтобы окончательно не сорваться. Он не позволит ей глумиться над умирающим Королем! — Признаюсь честно, вы мне не нравитесь! Ваш младший сын на два года старше меня. Мне совершенно не хочется жениться на такой старой, некрасивой женщине, но мне нужно…

— Ходят слухи, что вы вообще женщин не жалуете! Я догадываюсь, какие чувства вы питаете к своему Аларику. И это ещё одна причина не пускать мужеложца на трон!

— …но мне нужно ваше войско, чтобы спасти свои земли, — Йожеф закончил дерзкую мысль и выдохнул: наконец-то он ей это сказал! Пусть знает, что он последний в своем Королевстве, который хочет пустить её на престол.

Королева надменно вскинула голову и одарила принца самым высокомерным взглядом, на который только была способна, ведь его слова были не только невежественными, но и обидными. Что ж, пусть так, однако он ей тоже не нужен! Главной задачей было объединить королевства, чтобы уничтожить в зародыше начавшуюся вражду между сыновьями, непутёвыми наследными принцами, каждый из которых мечтал надеть корону после её смерти.

«Старшему отдам одно королевство, младший получит другое. Король при смерти, скорее всего, следующая ночь для него станет последней. А с этим изнеженным принцем я как-нибудь разберусь. Где-то через месяц-другой он упадет с коня или просто поест несвежего мяса».

Разглядывая бледное лицо и растрепанные светлые волосы Йожефа, Королева невольно залюбовалась его правильными чертами.

«Мой Фердинанд похож на неуклюжего медведя, да ещё вдобавок и туп, как полено… Маркус слабак, к тому же слишком болтлив, особенно хлебнув браги. А этот молод, красив и умен, какие бы гадости про него ни говорили. Где в конце концов справедливость?!»

Йожеф смотрел на Королеву и понимал, что пути назад нет. Ему придётся жениться на ней, впустить в свой дом, позволить распоряжаться во дворце и за его пределами. И всё из-за того, что Королевству жизненно необходима её армия… Внутри принца что-то оборвалось, образовывая пустоту за грудиной, а в голове застучали молоточки. Он хотел закричать, чтобы выпустить наружу то, что забило его легкие и мешало дышать, но гордость не позволила ему сделать это. Он и так уже наговорил много лишнего…

— Надеюсь, вы согласны, что вести переговоры — значит, совершить непоправимую глупость. Как только мы скрепим союз двух королевств узами нашего брака, то большая часть моей армии будет переброшена на побережье, где подхватит оставшиеся войска вашего батюшки и сразу же двинется в наступление. Мы полностью разобьем войско этих проклятых варваров, а выжившие ещё долго будут вспоминать острые мечи моих смельчаков!

— А потом они вернутся, и мы заживём долго и счастливо? Вы уже решили, каких наших богов вы уничтожите в первую очередь?

— О богах поговорим позже, мой принц. Когда обручимся, похороним вашего батюшку, а объединённая армия нам подарит победу, мы с вами вместе выберем любое угодное для себя божество.

***

 Тронный зал, пустынный и гулкий, как пещера горного тролля. Вдоль стен выстроились ярусные скамьи, а по центру возвышается трон из темного дерева. Гробовая тишина, холодно и темно, в зале больше не топят очаг и не освещают его свечами из белого воска. Лишь лунный свет падает сквозь большое окно, будто погребальный саван, расстилаясь по холодному каменному полу.

Йожеф прислонился к стене, невольно проникаясь этой зловещей торжественностью. Уже завтра сюда доставят ещё один трон для Королевы, а ему придётся переехать в Мареновые покои, потому что его собственные в Восточном крыле Королева нашла слишком тесными для общей спальни. А может, всё закончить не так? Один взмах острой стали…

— Мой принц? — кто-то робко шепнул за спиной, отчего Йожеф вздрогнул и выронил из рук острый кинжал, с которым не расставался с самого детства.

— Олаф, старый бес, как ты меня напугал!

— Мой принц, я вас с рождения знаю, и уж поверьте, если бы хотел напугать, то приберёг бы нечто поинтересней, — добродушно улыбнулся Олаф и низко поклонился будущему королю; старый слуга был только с виду кошмарным созданием: лысый череп с кожей, похожей на покрытый лишайником камень, во рту почти не осталось зубов, но во всем королевстве не нашлось бы более верного и преданного Йожефу человека.

— Что ты там за спиной прячешь?

— Это письмо от Аларика. Не знаю, что случилось с бедным юношей, но перед отъездом он был очень напуган и приказал передать это вам, — Олаф осторожно опустился на распухшие от подагры колени и приник сморщенными губами к руке принца. — Мой Король, которому я служу много лет, умирает. Но вы, мой принц, живы, а значит, у нашего Королевства ещё есть надежда.

***

 Йожеф сделал очередной шаг, споткнулся о корягу и упал, скатившись в глубокий заснеженный овраг. Одна рукавица соскочила с руки во время падения, и он увидел свою кисть — негнущуюся, белую с проступившими синими венами. Пальцы онемели и больше не кололи иголками — верный признак обморожения. Принц лежал на снегу, совсем не чувствуя боли, хотя крепко приложился о сучья валежника при падении. Губы онемели от холода, а вместо густого пара, вырывавшегося изо рта от быстрой ходьбы, выдыхалась совсем легкая, еле теплая дымка. Глаза слипались — смертельная усталость неумолимо тянула в сон.

«Закрой глаза, давай засыпай… И твоим мученьям придет конец, — подумалось ему, но он усилием воли прогнал эти мысли. — Аларик… Аларик ждет меня на постоялом дворе. Я должен идти!»

Широко распахнув глаза, Йожеф заметил, что наверху оврага кто-то стоит. Тонкая, почти прозрачная фигура. Он пригляделся, прищурился и радостно прошептал:

— Аларик, ты пришел за мной! Помоги, я не могу встать…

Но фигура на краю не пошевелилась. Йожеф приподнялся, из последних сил позвав громче:

— Аларик, прошу, помоги… ноги не держат совсем.

Фигура молча двинулась к краю, внимательно на него посмотрела и отступила в тень… От страха и бессилия Йожеф закричал, срывая связки, и ему самому крик казался таким оглушительным, что должен был всполошить весь этот лес, но на самом деле из оврага были слышны лишь предсмертные хрипы.

Печально взирая на принца, которого вот-вот навсегда поглотит смертельный ледяной сон, Улль — бог охоты, зимы и стрельбы из лука — ещё немного постоял возле оврага. Упрямец, ослепленный любовью! Вот если бы человечишко догадался призвать его в помощь, то, возможно, Улль уступил бы на время свои волшебные сани, но раз так… Пусть умирает, во Владениях Хель для него уже приготовлено место!

***

Кровь из вспоротого живота и пробитой груди скатывалась по заиндевевшей одежде, окрашивая снег горячим и алым. Они всё равно победят! Аларик знал это наверняка. Подобно тому, как его израненное тело знало, как дышать, а верное сердце — как биться.

«Я не дойду, я умираю, — рухнув в снег, обречённо думал Аларик; впереди за деревьями угадывался неясный силуэт старой хижины: перекошенные деревянные стены, и вокруг голая, отчего-то лишённая снежного покрова земля. — Подлая Королева оказалась хитрей… Хвала богам, если хоть кто-то уцелел из отряда».

Аларик закашлялся, чувствуя, как холод обрушивает на него всю свою мощь. Самое страшное, что он подвел своего принца, что Йожеф, поверив ему, тоже угодит в подстроенную Королевой засаду.

Внезапно послышался треск, будто кто-то сломал сук, неосторожно продираясь по лесу, а ветер уныло завывал свою погребальную песню. Ветру было всё равно.

— Слава тебе, Улль, великий охотник! Ты — тень, безмолвно скользящая между деревьев! Ты — волк, загоняющий добычу! Ты был свидетелем священных клятв, данным богам и природе! Прими же мою клятву: до тех пор пока я снова не встречу своего принца, покуда не найду его, не знать моему духу покоя! Сделай меня холоднее и белее, чем снежный склон, по которому ты скользишь. Пусть я буду вечным скитальцем во тьме и во мраке, да не выйти мне из этого леса, да не примешь ты меня, Бог Зимы, в ряды своих смелых охотников, пока не вымолю прощения у моего доброго друга, — из последних сил прокричал в темноту Аларик, вручая свою жизнь снежному безмолвию ночи.

Из-за поваленного ствола сдвинулась тень, кто-то, бесшумный и лёгкий, скользнул к неподвижному телу.

— Я принимаю твою клятву, Аларик! Твоя верность дороже всего на свете, и даже вечность ей не страшна. Да светит тебе сияние Севера!


	2. Одиноко бредущий по своей бесконечной дороге

 

> _«Славься, Улль, не забывающий меня в своей благости._  
>  Раз отныне молитвой моей стало прощение,  
>  Так позволь же увидеть лицо его в каждом лице.  
>  Пусть он дышит мной, ведь я уже не могу сам дышать.  
>  Помоги же мне, Улль, потому что опять боюсь ошибиться»

 

     Сердитое рычание двигателя отчетливо слышалось даже сквозь звукоизолирующий шлем, и Лукас снова резко надавил на ручку газа. Снегоход несся вперед по накатанному полозьями зимнику — вот ещё немного, и он уделает этого самодовольного засранца Пайка, на тощий зад которого ему приходилось пялиться последние пятнадцать минут. Увлеченный гонкой, он совершенно упустил из внимания, что дорога круто вильнула, и повернул руль слишком поздно, понимая, что удержаться уже не получится. Черный, блестящий, как смола, «Викинг» вылетел на обочину, легко, как с трамплина, подпрыгнул и нырнул в неглубокий овраг, по дну которого бежал обнажавший чёрные проталины ручей.  
  
      «Не-не-не! Вот дерьмо! Сейчас влипну…» — выругался про себя Лукас, изо всех сил сжимая колени, чтобы не вылететь из седла, и одновременно тормозя. Тяжелая машина и не думала слушаться, а остановилась, только въехав и увязнув гусеницами аккурат на участке оттаявшей влажной земли.  
  
      — Вот дерьмо! — вслух повторил раздосадованный Лукас, откидывая забрало шлема и прислушиваясь. Рев других снегоходов стремительно удалялся, а противный смех главного соперника исчез из наушника. Перебросив ногу, он слез с седла и обошел машину по кругу. Да, уж… Полная задница! Выслушивать насмешки от Пайка, конечно, совсем не хотелось, но о том, чтобы в одиночку вытащить неповоротливого «Викинга» обратно на дорогу, и речи не шло. Поколебавшись с секунду, он громко позвал:  
  
      — Эй, ребят… У меня тут проблема! — крикнул он и замолчал, ожидания ответ. Через минуту повторил громче, но на его зов так никто и не откликнулся. Передатчик, который должен был срабатывать на звук голоса, подозрительно молчал. Он на всякий случай нащупал в кармане рацию и вручную нажал кнопку вызова, но в эфире по-прежнему было тихо.  
  
      — Вот черт! Видимо, уже далеко уехали и даже не заметили, что я отстал… гандоны, — раздраженно сгребая снег под передние лыжи, ворчал Лукас. — Надо попробовать вытолкать снегоход самому, а потом срезать через лес и обогнать этих придурков!  
  
      На удивление, все получилось. Накидав снега под полозья, утоптав площадку спереди, он завел двигатель, плавно раскачивая снегоход вперед-назад. Прошло минут десять, пока Лукасу удалось с некоторым усилием сдвинуть «Викинг», чтобы тот зацепился гусеницами за снег. Запыхавшийся и взмокший Лукас резво уселся в седло, опустил стеклянное забрало и самодовольно прищурил голубые глаза:  
  
      — Лок-тар огар, ублюдки! — прошептал он, уверенно отпуская сцепление и нажимая на газ. Машина плавно тронулась и скользнула под заснеженный полог леса.  
  
      Ехать по лесу оказалось не так просто, как по дороге, но он быстро приноровился объезжать деревья и даже немного прибавил скорость. По его прикидкам, зимняя дорога шла не строго на запад, а, судя по карте, слегка заворачивала на юг, огибая лес так, что если он будет держаться по направлению к солнцу, которое уже прошло зенит, то у него очень скоро получится, если не обогнать остальных, то хотя бы нагнать этих уродцев. Подумаешь, всего-то проехать несколько километров по лесу!  
  
      Сколько точно прошло времени, Лукас не знал, но по ощущениям казалось, что он отмахал уже прилично. Незаметно быстро стемнело — то ли от густых крон, не пропускающих солнечный свет в чащу, то ли от того, что наступил вечер, — а вместе с тем стало не по себе. Лес всё не кончался, становясь ещё более густым и дремучим, а следа дороги не было и в помине. Все чаще на пути внезапно вырастали бурелом и густой кустарник, и он уже не мчался, а тащился с черепашьей скоростью, чтобы не врезаться во что-нибудь.  
  
      «Что за дикая местность такая? Не удивлюсь, если я вообще первый человек в этих краях, — думал Лукас, стараясь рассмотреть хоть что-нибудь между деревьями, обступавшими его плотной стеной. — Офигеть, какой огромный лес! Я уже, наверное, минут сорок еду и никого нет! Даже звериных следов не видать».  
  
      Внезапно пошел снег: сначала редкими рваными хлопьями, потом сплошной белой стеной, и видимость упала даже на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Вокруг потемнело, и фара снегохода едва-едва рассекала перед собой густой мрак. Он сбросил скорость до минимума и проверил рацию: в эфире по-прежнему не ловилось ничего, кроме потрескивания, а телефон показал полный заряд батареи и отсутствие сети. Даже долбанное 112 молчало!  
  
      «Главное — не паниковать… Меня наверняка уже ищут… — рассуждал Лукас, напрасно всматриваясь в темноту. — Дальше бессмысленно, ещё больше заблужусь. Надо, наверное, остановиться и ждать — так они легко найдут меня по следам…»  
  
      Он не успел закончить мысль — вообще ничего не успел! — когда правая гусеница въехала на острые, как ножи, засыпанные снегом обломанные ветки валежника, которые тут же зацепили гусеничную ленту и моментально разрезали её. «Викинг» заскрежетал, дернулся, его повело, и он осел, заваливаясь на бок.  
  
      — Чертово дерьмо! — в отчаяние завопил Лукас, шумно выдыхая в неопреновый нагубник. Одновременно сдвигая залепленное снегом забрало и глуша двигатель, он спрыгнул со снегохода. Обойдя машину, Лукас глухо застонал от увиденного, наконец в полной мере осознав глубину задницы, в которую угодил только что: на этот раз ему в одиночку точно не справиться — ленту так просто не починить, а без неё снегоход просто бесполезная груда металла, и к тому же он понятия не имел, куда его занесло, и что вообще дальше делать.  
  
      Постояв с минуту, Лукас прислушался. Нет, ему не показалось — за спиной в темноте, откуда-то из-за деревьев, действительно раздался треск, словно кто-то большой и тяжелый продирался сквозь чащу. Лукас замер, чувствуя, как под комбинезоном по спине стекает холодный липкий пот, вызывая дрожь во всём теле. Он снял тяжелый шлем, оставшись в теплом подшлемнике, и принялся напряженно высматривать источник звука, но, кроме падающего серебристого снега и черных силуэтов елей, ничего не увидел. Звук усилился, приближаясь к нему — с жутким треском где-то совсем рядом сломался сухой ствол дерева. Лукас сглотнул и вдруг почувствовал себя слабее и ничтожнее, чем когда-либо. Дезориентированный, обездвиженный от страха, он стоял и ждал, что вот-вот из леса выскочит нечто и бросится на него, растерзав с нечеловеческой яростью. Лукас с ужасом вспомнил рассказы своего двоюродного дяди — отличного стрелка и охотника — о том, что медведи-шатуны идут на любой запах и шум, могут долго выслеживать жертву, кружить вокруг, а если очень голодные, то мчатся напролом и атакуют!  
  
      «Медведь?.. Шатун?.. — лихорадочно перебирал в уме Лукас, наконец сдвинувшись с места и сжимая в руках шлем; спиной повернуться к источнику звука он не решался и медленно пятился подальше от снегохода. — Тогда мне конец! Он меня сожрет и не подавится… Наверное, его привлек звук двигателя и запах бензина. Надо срочно валить!»  
  
      Медленно крадясь между деревьев, он старался не шуметь, осторожно ощупывая ногами снег, прежде чем наступить:  
  
      «Только бы не заметил… — молился про себя Лукас. — Может, пока медведь будет занят «Викингом», мне удастся свалить? Надо поискать дерево повыше, влезть на него и попробовать поймать сеть», — подбадривал себя Лукас, стараясь игнорировать неприятное ощущение, что лес сжимается за его спиной, стеной обступает с боков, словно специально направляя куда-то.  
  
      Наконец ельник стал таким густым, что Лукас шел как будто по узкому коридору, но он настолько устал, что уже не обращал внимания на хлеставшие и царапавшие комбинезон колючие ветки. Шлем, который он до сих пор тащил в руках, постоянно мешался, и Лукас бросил его на землю… Ему казалось, что он в ловушке: назад нельзя — там медведь; в сторону не сойти — только вперед, спотыкаясь о припорошенные снегом торчащие корни, обходя покрытые инеем гигантские стволы, рухнувшие много лет назад, наверняка ещё до его рождения. Страх начал сменяться паникой, и Лукас понимал, что снова сделал ошибку и на сей раз непростительную. Парень уже готов был сдаться, сесть на землю и просто сидеть — будь что будет! — но вдруг впереди мелькнуло то, что он меньше всего ожидал здесь увидеть…  
  
      Тропа оказалась узкой, но плотно утоптанной явно каким-то человеком в ботинках! Подсвечивая себе мобильником, Лукас рванул по ней изо всех сил. Кто-то был здесь до него, и совсем недавно — её даже не успело засыпать снегом! Может, охотники? Браконьеры? А впрочем, неважно — сейчас это его единственный шанс на спасение… Измотанному, перепуганному насмерть Лукасу уже было всё равно, куда его заведет эта тропа, главное убраться, только бы подальше убраться от этой темной, заснеженной глуши, в которой ему мерещились всякие ужасы.  
  
      В темноте он сразу не понял, что выскочил на поляну, в самом центре которой почти засыпанный снегом стоял покосившейся от времени охотничий домик. Лукас огляделся: со всех сторон его окружал густой непроходимый лес, и какое-то внутреннее предчувствие нашептывало ему: «Только не подходи к домику! В  _пряничных_  домиках в чаще тебя ждут чудовища!»  
  
      — Ерунда! Детские страхи! Ты же взрослый мужик и знаешь, что чудовищ не существует, а вот шатун, напротив, отирается где-то рядом, — отругал сам себя Лукас, разглядывая почерневшие от времени стены, грязные окна, которые точно не открывались уже много лет, и покосившуюся дверь с железным молоточком. — Это просто заброшенная охотничья заимка. И труба есть, — он поднял вверх голову, рассматривая высокую дымовую трубу. — Наверняка найдутся и спички, и керосин, и дрова — охотники часто оставляют их на непредвиденный случай. А сейчас как раз такой случай, и глупо было бы сидеть под дверью и ждать медведя. Разведу огонь, согреюсь, переночую, а утром, глядишь, объявятся и спасатели!  
  
      — Тук-тук! Есть кто дома? Я войду? — зачем-то спросил Лукас — хотя домик абсолютно не выглядел обжитым — и для верности постучал молоточком.  
  
      В ночной тишине каждый удар по хлипкому дереву гулким эхом разносился по округе, и он вздрогнул от неожиданности. Почему-то сама мысль о том, что ему сейчас ответят, вызывала нервозность, но ещё страшнее было вернуться назад в ночной лес. Внезапно дверь, заскрипев плохо смазанными петлями, отворилась, и Лукас, включив фонарик на телефоне, переступил порог, нырнув в почти осязаемую темноту.  
  
      — Да, жутковато тут, — протянул он, оглядывая комнату, весь интерьер которой включал в себя стол, две скамьи, сложенный из камней очаг и грубо сколоченную лежанку в углу, — но лучше, чем ничего, и гораздо лучше, чем медведь и мороз. — Лукас не удержался от нервного смешка, продолжая скользить фонариком телефона по стенам. — Интересно, может, здесь и пожрать найдется чего?  
  
      Освоился Лукас удивительно шустро: дверь в домик запиралась на прочный с виду засов, который он поспешил задвинуть; на полке над очагом и вправду нашелся небольшой запас спичек, спрятанных от сырости в герметичную упаковку; старая масляная лампа, к сожалению, оказалась без масла, а на полу сиротливо валялся пустой котелок. Несколько обгоревших поленьев лежало в очаге, но они немного отсырели, и Лукасу пришлось повозиться, прежде чем разжечь огонь.  
  
      Домик прогрелся быстро, и он, слегка вспотев, расстегнул комбинезон и снял подшлемник с перчатками. В тепле вспомнилось, что последним приемом пищи был завтрак в гостинице, и живот, откликнувшись на воспоминания о тостах, ветчине и кофе, жалобно заурчал. Лукас было подумал набрать снега и растопить его над огнем, чтобы напиться теплой воды и обмануть голод, но представив, что нужно выйти за дверь в темноту, решил, что «ну его нафиг, лучше подождать до утра», к тому же в голове как на зло возник грозный облик разъяренного голодного хищника…  
  
      По полу деловито сновали мыши, явно недовольные тем, что их потревожили, и чуть было не наступив на одну из них, Лукас напоролся на торчащий из стены ржавый гвоздь, прилично распоров правый рукав. «Да чтоб вас, вездесущие твари!». Он подошел к лежанке, застеленной потрепанной медвежьей шкурой, брезгливо осмотрел её, но всё же решил, что на одну ночь сойдет. Убедившись, что мышиных гнёзд в шкуре нет, уставший и голодный, он забрался на неё прямо в ботинках и почти сразу заснул тяжелым, беспокойным сном.  
  


***

  
  
      Ему снился охотничий домик… Только во сне он изменился: стал больше, чище, светлее. На потолке, раздраженно поскрипывая, раскачивалась старинная потухшая лампа, а по стенам кто-то развесил перевязанные бечёвкой пучки каких-то засушенных трав. Шкура под ним оказалась не такой облезлой, а с густым лоснящимся мехом; маленький очаг в углу превратился в добротный камин с ярко пляшущим внутри пламенем.  
  
      За столом, подле зажжённой толстой свечи, лицом к нему сидел человек весьма странной наружности. Мужчина — хмурый, небритый, с длинными темными волосами, собранными в хвост на затылке — был одет так, словно сбежал со съемок какого-то исторического фильма: светлая шерстяная рубаха, меховая накидка с затейливой застежкой-фибулой на правом плече, мешковатые штаны с широким поясом, за которым был заткнут длинный нож с костяной ручкой. Незнакомец молчал, потом поднял голову и посмотрел прямо на Лукаса, пробирая горящим взглядом до самых костей:  
  
      — Я не заметил, как ты пришёл, мой господин… — сказал мужчина низким глухим голосом, от которого Лукасу стало не по себе, и почтительно склонил голову.  
  
      «Не страшно, это всего лишь сон! — одернул себя Лукас. — А во сне может всякое произойти».  
  
      — Погода прескверная, и ты, верно, голоден с дороги, дорогой Йожеф? — спросил мужчина, вставая. — Подожди, я сейчас соберу на стол. Ничего особенного, правда, у меня нет. Только то, что удалось купить в деревне… Сейчас я тебя накормлю.  
  
      «Он явно меня с кем-то путает!» — развеселился парень, но решил, что поесть — хотя бы во сне! — не помешает, и смело принял приглашение:  
  
      — Да нормально, мужик! Угощай, чем богат, я сейчас готов съесть что угодно! Хоть целого кабана!  
  
      Мужчина кивнул, поднялся из-за стола и вдруг словно пошел рябью, как картинка на жидкокристаллическом экране, на которую надавили пальцем… Неуловимо для глаз переместившись к камину, где уже что-то булькало над огнем в котелке, он через плечо бросил на Лукаса полный неподдельного обожания взгляд.  
  
      «Ну ни хера себе! Призрак, походу! Точно призрак, как в кино! Приснится же такое! — восхитился ничуть не испугавшийся Лукас и чуть было не ляпнул вслух: — Мужик, а можешь ещё так перелететь?» — но вовремя сдержался, а вдруг призрак рассердится, и такой занятный сон превратится в кошмар?..  
  
      Через секунду призрак уже переместился обратно и стоял у стола, разливая густое месиво из разваренной крупы, головок луковиц и нарубленных костей с небольшими кусочками мяса.  
  
      — Кабана нет, мой принц, мне удалось подстрелить лишь одного тощего кролика. Волки страшно лютуют в округе этой зимой… — он отмерил половину в невесть откуда взявшуюся глиняную миску и отодвинул её от себя. — Готово! Можно теперь и поужинать.  
  
      «Ничего себе, так я ещё и принц… Стоп, это что за дерьмо?! Это же девкам обычно снится про принцев?» — Лукас с опаской подошел, подсел рядом с мужчиной-призраком и осторожно заглянул в предложенное угощение. Да, на вид было отстойно, а вот со вкусом… От варева валил густой пар, но запаха и жара он почему-то не чувствовал… Лукас поднял глаза на мужчину и увидел, что тот смотрит прямо на него, протягивая деревянную, украшенную причудливой резьбой ложку.  
  
      Лукас вздрогнул, вблизи горящий взгляд призрака показался ещё страшнее: в чёрных глазах, кроме огня, была только пустота и безумие. Парень испуганно отшатнулся и отчаянно замотал головой:  
  
      — Знаешь, мужик… Прости, ну пошутил, как придурок… Никакой я не принц, и зовут меня Лукас. Я сломал снегоход и заблудился в лесу, за мной, похоже, гнался медведь-шатун. И вообще не очень-то я и голодный… Давай просто посидим и поговорим, а утром я потихоньку уйду? Мои друзья уже наверняка обратились к спасателям и в полицию… — Лукас, как в замедленной съемке, отползал по скамье все дальше от призрака, а когда скамья закончилась, встал на ноги и медленно попятился к лежанке, лихорадочно соображая, как бы поскорее прогнать этот сонный кошмар. Почему ему так не везет? Почему приснился бородатый мужик, а не девка с нормальными сиськами?  
  
      Мужчина, слушая его отчаянный лепет, с каждой минутой все больше мрачнел и вдруг внезапно исчез, но в ту же секунду воплотился рядом с перепуганным вконец парнем, схватив того обеими руками за голову. Он прижался лбом ко лбу Лукаса и снова пытливо заглянул в глаза, будто прощупывая его мысли… От ужаса парень забыл, как дышать. Он пригнулся, словно в ожидании удара, открыл рот, но не смог произнести ни слова — получалось только щенячье скуление. Порыв холодного воздуха, запах земли и сырой древесины… Лукаса вдруг обдало таким леденящим ужасом, что буквально сковало на месте. Призрак меж тем немного ослабил железную хватку:  
  
      — Йожеф, я твой Аларик! Мой принц, неужели ты меня не узнаешь? Ведьма-королева чем-то тебя опоила? — пронзительно закричал призрак, и от страха у парня сердце готово было выскочить из груди. — Ты должен вспомнить… Вспомнить!.. Вспомнить! — повторяя одно и то же, мужчина встряхивал Лукаса, как грушу, увешанную спелыми плодами. — Ты все вспомнишь, и завтра до восхода мы уйдем вместе туда, где нас никто не найдет!  
  
      — Отвали от меня, чертов идиот! Ты явно не в себе, никакой я не Йожеф! — заорал сходящий с ума от происходящего Лукас; страх давил на него, и в голове прочно засела мысль, что это место не для  _людей_.  
  
      — Я жил здесь в таком отчаянии, представить которое лишь на мгновение смерти подобно! Йожеф, любовь моя, даруй мне прощение! Я думал, ты попал в западню Королевы, но теперь вижу, что славный Улль тебя уберёг, чтобы мы навсегда были вместе, и я больше никогда не страдал в одиночестве. Как же тоскливо брести одному по вечной и бесконечной дороге, — зашептал призрачный Аларик; его тихий голос, казалось, окутывал и пропитывал воздух каким-то особым смыслом… великой тоской, просачивающейся горьким ядом Лукасу в душу. — Я весь лес исходил, но нашёл только лошадиные кости. Скакуна твоего я похоронил, но иногда мне кажется, что он безлунными ночами галопом мчится по верхушкам деревьев и тоже ищет своего принца. Не было дня, чтобы я не любил тебя, не было ночи, чтобы я не мечтал о тебе… Прости меня, любовь всей моей жизни!  
  
      Вдруг что-то сильное подхватило Лукаса, подтащило к лежанке, опрокидывая навзничь и придавливая к холодному колючему меху. Перепуганный парень хотел заорать, но с ужасом понял, что только открывает рот, хватая воздух, как выброшенная из воды рыба, и не может выдавить из себя ни единого звука. Пошевелиться он тоже не мог, странное оцепенение охватило всё тело: веки стали свинцовыми, голова тяжелой, и ни одна мышца больше не слушалась.  _Всё действо было равносильно безумию_. Разум подсказывал, что всё это глупо и нерационально, но Лукас всё равно чувствовал себя сейчас маленьким, хрупким и беззащитным в руках призрачного хозяина лесной избушки.  
  
      В голосе призрака сквозила мольба и надежда, а печальные глаза блестели от слёз.  _«Это же всё не по-настоящему? Или по-настоящему? Исходил лес, значит, его следы я видел?!»_  — только и успел подумать парень, против воли сморщив лицо, словно сам готов был расплакаться.  
  
      — Не сердись на меня, мой принц. Прости меня… Как же я мечтал провести хотя бы один день у твоих ног, положив голову тебе на колени, прижиматься губами к руке, а не страдать, вспоминая свою роковую ошибку… — продолжал нашептывать призрак, грубо тиская и сжимая, будто металлическими тисками, обмякшего Лукаса. — Йожеф, мой сильный принц, непоколебимый душой, ты же помнишь, как хорошо нам было вместе?.. Помнишь?!  
  
      От бессилия Лукас уже не знал, как реагировать и что вообще думать. Он просто лежал в пугающей близости от призрачного существа и молчал… Застежки комбинезона Лукаса дергались сами собой — призрак настойчиво пытался добраться до желанного тела.  _«Черт, он же меня сейчас трахнет!»_. Наконец молния поддалась и расстегнулась, распахивая комбинезон сразу до паха.  
  
      — Я не Йожеф! — в исступлении прохрипел Лукас, изо всех сил рванув из державших его ледяных объятий, но тотчас рухнул обратно лицом в мех. Его руки вздернули вверх, какая-то потусторонняя сила приподняла его и принялась стаскивать оставшуюся одежду. Он чувствовал, как тело обдает ледяным холодом — ещё бы! — в хижине стало ненамного теплее, чем на улице, ведь огонь в призрачном камине тоже был призрачным.  
  
      «Я не просто превращусь в кусок льда, а меня, замороженного, ещё изнасилует призрачный извращенец! — мысли судорожно вертелись в голове Лукаса, ведь такого ужаса он не испытывал ни разу в жизни. — Может, молитва?.. padre nostrum… Проклятье, не помню, как дальше!»  
  
      Аларик не останавливался: словно по сценарию, он шептал, как любит его и как виноват, и что сдержит клятву, искупит вину перед ним… Содрав с Лукаса одежду, призрак снова уронил обездвиженное тело животом вниз на лежанку:  
  
      — Ты замерз, мой принц, — неожиданно нежно сказал призрак и вдруг заботливо принялся закутывать парня в мех. — Ничего, я сейчас отогрею тебя. Не бойся, теперь я с тобой, и моя любовь длится вечно.  
  
      Закутанный, перепуганный Лукас снова ощутил на теле прикосновения ледяных призрачных рук. Дух, не стесняясь, вовсю лапал его: сжимал соски, гладил живот, теребил сжавшийся от холода член, покрывая поцелуями-укусам плечи и затылок. Когда холодная ладонь легла на ягодицы, Лукас заскулил от безысходности.  
  
      — Нет, отстань! Пожалуйста, нет… только не это! — взмолился он, с трудом разжимая губы.  
  
      Но призрак не слышал его. Раздвинув ягодицы, он провел от крестца до промежности пальцами, нащупывая плотно сжавшийся от страха и холода девственный анус.  
  
      — Мой принц, у тебя давно не было соития — ты не готов принять меня?!  
  
      Лукасу показалось, что дух был даже несколько расстроен тем, что увидел.  
  
      «Да, блин, угадал! У меня не то что давно не было «соития», меня вообще никто никогда в зад не имел, придурок! Я вообще не по этой части! — благим матом орал про себя Лукас, но вслух у него по-прежнему получалось только хрипеть нечто нечленораздельное. — Глаза разуй! Я не твой Йожеф-долбанный-принц!»  
  
      — Не страшно, — подумав секунду, объявил призрак. — Потом, когда мы скроемся от погони, то снова, как прежде, будем любить друг друга по-настоящему. Я буду брать тебя, целовать и ласкать, и мы обязательно раздобудем масло.  
  
      «Хер! Не дождешься», — остервенело подумал Лукас, выдохнув с облегчением после того, как маячившая перед ним угроза изнасилования исчезла.  
  
      — А сейчас позволь мне… я так долго ждал, что не могу больше терпеть.  
  
      Лукас почувствовал, как его колено сгибают к животу, облегчая доступ, и чужой член — холодный, толстый и твердый — проталкивается между плотно сведенных ног. Толчок, ещё толчок — болезненный дискомфорт от трения о сухую промежность. Он ощутил, как призрачные пальцы сжимают его бедра, оставляя синяки. Одна рука скользнула под живот, опустилась к паху. Лукасу показалось, что его яички не просто сжались от холода, а превратились в ледышки, но рука призрака перебралась на основание члена и крепко обхватила ствол.  
  
      «Боже, неужели мне будет дрочить призрак?.. — от этой мысли Лукас растерялся и неожиданно возбудился, ощутив, как кровь приливает к низу живота. — Конченый, проклятый извращенец! Иисус, пожалуйста, сделай так, чтобы это был только сон».  
  
      В голову ни с того ни с сего полезли какие-то уж совсем разнузданные фантазии, и он, дернувшись, подался навстречу ласкающей его жесткой холодной ладони. Аларик быстро приноровился и уже дрочил так, как нужно: не дергая, крепко, но аккуратно сжимая, и его толчки сзади синхронно совпадали с движениями руки. Свободную руку Аларик просунул под грудь парня и крепко прижал спиной к себе, зубами вцепившись в волосы. От возбуждения, от страха и усталости, от ласк, от всей этой невообразимой мешанины эмоций, пережитых за сутки, Лукаса сразу же повело — он полностью растворился в происходящем, окончательно потеряв связь с реальностью. Он чувствовал лишь то, что долго не продержится и вот-вот кончит, а призрак, словно угадывая его желание по сбивчивому дыханию, лишь ускорился, отпустил волосы и, склонившись к самому уху, прошептал: «Давай же, любовь моя! Пожалуйста, дальше».  
  
       _Дальше_  для Лукаса перестало существовать — внутри него что-то взорвалось, размолов все мышцы и кости; он чувствовал, как пульсируя, вытекает сперма… Как исчезла рука, оставив в покое ставший таким чувствительным член. Камнем навалилась усталость, никогда ещё Лукас не чувствовал себя настолько желанным и таким измождённым, он и не думал, что его тело сможет стать настолько тяжёлым и вялым. Сквозь призрачную пелену, глотая воздух, как утопающий, обессиленный Лукас услышал, как Аларик, жадно целуя его плечи, уговаривает уснуть, чтобы не проспать рассвет и уйти вместе на Большой тракт, откуда рукой подать до корабля какого-то конунга Харальда. Он услышал, как за окном завыл то ли ветер, то ли какое-то животное, и провалился в глухую вязкую темноту.


	3. Не подвластна векам твоя клятва, данная древнему богу

— Что у вас, сержант Ларсен?

— Пусто, — останавливаясь, быстро отозвалась Эльза Ларсен, радуясь минутному перерыву. — Прочесываем квадрат А18. А у вас, капитан Фолкмэн?

— Тоже ничего. Продолжайте двигаться к северо-западу.

— Герр Фолкмэн, извините, конечно, но когда на поиски вышлют вертушку?

— Сержант Ларсен, как только появится возможность, спасатели отправят к нам вертолёт. Это мои проблемы, не ваши! Быть может, если ваша группа будет внимательней всё осматривать, то и технику подключать не придётся.

— Мудак, — пробормотала Эльза, пряча в карман комбинезона рацию экстренной связи; дело дрянь — уже второй день идут поиски, но по-прежнему нет никакого намёка на след этого снежного байкера.

Вверенная ей группа состояла из пяти человек: все добровольцы — местные жители, которые сразу же согласились помочь, как только полиция объявила по радио о пропаже в лесу двадцатилетнего Лукаса Бьернфута. Всё утро Эльза шла первая, расталкивая локтями жесткие еловые ветки, предупреждая людей об упавших стволах, чтобы никто из них не сломал лыжи или того хуже — ногу. Напряженная обстановка, казалось, пропитала всё её тело, и последние два часа она молча лавировала между заснеженных деревьев, тщательно стараясь избегать чьих-либо взглядов.

— Чёрт бы побрал этих экстремалов-любителей! Какой дурак погонит таким сраным маршрутом? За что мне-то теперь разгребать всё это дерьмо? — ворчала себе под нос Эльза, тыкая лыжной палкой в сугроб: позапрошлой ночью шёл сильный снег, поэтому всем группам дали чёткие инструкции стараться проверять каждый сугроб — если человек замёрз в лесу, его просто-напросто могло занести снегом, и тогда точно… пиши пропало до самой весны!

— Глотните, фрёкен Эльза, так пойдет веселее, — будто уловив её настроение, Михаэль — бодрый пенсионер, председатель местного рыболовного клуба — протянул ей плоскую фляжку. — Это чистый лес, девственный. Вот в чём дело! Самый настоящий национальный резерв, деревья здесь никогда не рубили.

— Это странное место, — выдохнула Эльза, с благодарностью принимая фляжку, но, принюхавшись, приложиться к крепкому домашнему самогону, который очень уважали все местные, так и не решилась. — Спасибо, не пью. Нет в этом лесу ничего чистого, нас как будто заставляют ходить кругами. Словно издевается кто-то…

Михаэль пожал плечами, приложился к фляжке, спрятал её поглубже за пазуху и, лихо оттолкнувшись палками, поехал вперед. У него опять появились те же ощущения, как и в прошлой поисковой экспедиции, а это значит, что они подошли совсем близко. Вокруг стало невыносимо тихо — слышалось лишь шарканье лыж и вялая перебранка людей из спасательной группы, но Михаэль знал, что они почти на месте, однако предпочел не делиться ни с кем своими дурными предчувствиями.

«Лес замер… Выжидает, значит, — Михаэль снова остановился, достал старенький компас, направив его на мощный ствол высокой сосны. — Хорошо, хоть с курса не сбились! Эх, чую я, слишком поздно уже… Улль, Зимний Охотник, не гневайся на нас, а лучше укажи правильную дорогу».

— Эй, ребята, смотрите! — вырвавшийся вперед весельчак Ханс вдруг остановился, указывая пальцем куда-то в сторону. — Впереди что-то… ветки странно навалены!

Волонтёры резво рванули вперед — ещё бы! Хоть какая-то зацепка впервые за два дня, — где сквозь сетку из наброшенных кое-как сухих веток и снега проглядывал чёрный металлический бок.

— «Викинг», — расчистив буквы, с замиранием сердца прочитала название Эльза, и вся группа с облегчением выдохнула: в тот день Лукас Бьернфут уехал именно на Ямахе «Викинг». Сержант торопливо, радуясь, что удалось найти не просто что-то, а снегоход, включила рацию и доложила: — Капитан Фолкмэн, мы обнаружили снегоход. Квадрат А19! Вы меня слышите?

— Отличная работа, сержант! Разделитесь и начинайте прочесывать территорию по периметру. В такой снегопад парень не смог бы уйти далеко. — Рация трещала так, что Эльзе приходилось о значении многих слов только догадываться. — К вам уже идут ребята из команды Линдера и Роуза. Оставайтесь на связи!

Проклиная лес, новое место службы, да и вообще всё на свете, Эльза Ларсен буквально кипела от ярости.

— Господи, в какой же мы заднице! Кругом одни деревья и снег, ни одной тропинки не видно… Но потерпи, радость моя, сейчас найдем Лукаса и пойдём домой… Я надеюсь.

Вскоре, благодаря подошедшим парням из команды Линдера, группа разрослась до десяти человек, на подходе был уже Роуз вместе со своими амбалами-полудурками, но настроение от этого лучше не становилось. Пустой желудок настойчиво напоминал, что давно настало время обеда, вязаная шапка промокла от пота, а на ладонях наверняка скоро будут мозоли от палок. Господи, скорее бы нашелся этот чертов байкер!

Вглядевшись в лес, перед тем как двинуться дальше на север, Михаэль понял, что вскоре придётся идти по очень неровной и опасной местности, что уже заранее вызывало тревогу. Где-то часа через три начнет темнеть, и если они будут так долго копаться, то рискуют получить бонусом ночёвку в холодном зимнем лесу. Нет, провизией их снабдили, костёр тоже развести не проблема, но вот только из оружия один-единственный пистолет нервной сучки-сержанта… Может, у этих спасателей есть хоть что-то существенное?

— Эй, народ, кажется, я что-то вижу! — решив чуть ускорить поиски, Михаэль взобрался на небольшой пригорок и указывал куда-то вперёд, призывая группу следовать за собой.

Спорить никто не стал. Осторожно ступая по снегу, уставшие люди пробирались между стволами деревьев, послушно следуя за ним: все взмокли, проголодались, но никто не задавал вопросов, а наоборот, увидев впереди просвет, молча ускорились. На поляну спасательный отряд ввалился одновременно и от неожиданности остановился перед ветхим охотничьим домом, вокруг которого по радиусу расходилась голая, отчего-то лишённая снежного покрова земля. Кто-то из группы изумленно протянул:

— Пресвятая Богородица, раньше же его не было? — И на него тут же зашикали, не давая договорить. Эльза, удивившись, быстро обернулась, вглядываясь в лица местных, но кто из них это сказал и что бы это значило, так и не поняла. Мысленно сделав себе пометку, выяснить всё потом, она пожала плечами и тут же отвлеклась на Линдера, который решительно рванул к домику.

— Там может быть опасно! Я иду первым! — объявил он и, оттеснив Ларсен в сторону, загородил проход остальным своей идеально прямой с квадратными плечами спиной.

Такого Эльза стерпеть не могла — этот чертов дуболом и так постоянно позволял себе отпускать в её адрес унизительные сексистские насмешки и делать пошлые комплименты!

— Чёрта с два! Это моя группа, и я тут распоряжаюсь! — тут же возразила она. — К тому же мы рискуем вторгнуться в чью-то частную собственность. В сторону, Линдер, у меня по крайней мере всегда с собой пистолет и значок!

Из перебранки ей удалось выйти победителем. Под насмешливо-презрительные взгляды Линдера она, сжимая пистолет, подошла к домику и несколько раз толкнула дверь, но та не поддалась. Эльза налегла плечом, но старое деревянное полотно заклинило намертво. Стиснув зубы, она оглянулась, стараясь не реагировать на смешки, и кивнула Роузу.

После крепких ударов ноги сорок второго размера дверь наконец распахнулась, и все устремились во внутрь.

— Чем тут так воняет? — буркнула Эльза, чувствуя, что ей весьма некстати становится дурно, и прикрыла нос воротником, стараясь защититься от резкого запаха, ударившего прямо с порога. Гниль, прелая листва, острый запах мочи какого-то животного и ещё что-то, чего она не смогла разобрать.

Замешкавшись на входе, она пропустила вперед коллег, которые уже шарили светом фонариков по сторонам.

— Твою же мать! — вдруг заорал Михаэль, освещая дальний угол полупустой комнатушке. — Тут кто-то есть!

Эльза посмотрела в указанном направлении, и под ложечкой неприятно засосало. Освещенная блеклым лучом фонарика на кровати явственно виднелась мраморная с синими прожилками ступня, потом голень, бедро… Абсолютно голый человек, чуть прикрытый какой-то тряпкой, лежал в углу, скрючившись в позе зародыша.

— Может, ещё живой? — с надеждой спросил Михаэль, внимательно следя за тем, как двое спасателей осматривают находку.

— Нет, мёртвый… окоченел уже. Странно, что он голый, ведь здесь нежарко!

— Вот там под столом что-то ещё, — Роуз наклонился и подтащил к себе тяжелый зеленый комбинезон. — По описаниям тоже подходит.

— Ещё как подходит, — прошептала Эльза, сжимая в руках найденный на полу телефон; он не был заблокирован, и сержант без труда успела пролистать несколько фотографий: «Чёртовы селфи… а этот блондин, оказывается, был настоящим красавчиком!» — и резко развернувшись к остальным, как можно громче и строже сказала: — Выходите, ничего не трогайте. Надо вызывать следственную бригаду на труп.

— Капитан Фолкмэн, мы нашли его… мертвым, — выйдя наружу, надсадно орал в рацию Линдер. — Какая-то деревянная изба… Понятия не имею, чья она и вообще что это за место. Сейчас сообщу вам точные координаты, но ориентировочно где-то на северо-востоке в квадрате Б25, высылайте опергруппу и криминалистов.

«Выкуси, Фолкмэн, — злорадно думала Эльза, стоя на улице возле избушки; руки тряслись, и лишь с третьей попытки ей удалось прикурить одолженную у Роуза сигарету. — Теперь-то, старый жмот, тебе придется прислать к нам вертушку».

***

 

— Аутопсия назначена на утро, фрёкен Эльза. Если хотите, можете присутствовать. И мне кажется, вам будет полезно и интересно…

Большее судебный медик, явно скучающий в своей лаборатории по хорошей компании, говорить по телефону наотрез отказался, и сержанту Ларсен пришлось ехать за ответами лично. Зря, похоже, она переводилась из столицы, где в последнее время из-за наплыва мигрантов резко подскочила уличная преступность, в надежде спокойно дослужить до родов, не бегая по моргам. В провинции тоже умирали не своей смертью. Не так часто, конечно, но все же. Хорошо, хоть срок пока небольшой, и коллеги ещё не просекли её особое «положение», не делали сочувственных морд и унизительных сексистских замечаний.

В полуподвальном холодном помещении гуляли сквозняки, разнося по длинному пустынному коридору специфические «ароматы»: и сладковато-тошнотворный запах смерти, и резкий щелочной от дезинфицирующих жидкостей. Эльза порадовалась, что этим утром у неё абсолютно пропал аппетит, поэтому навряд ли здесь вывернет наизнанку. Раздевалка нашлась сразу же около входа за неприметной дверью с лаконичной табличкой-картинкой. Полностью переодеваться Эльза не стала: от мысли раздеться тут догола ей становилось не по себе, хотя всякий раз, выбрасывая в мусорный контейнер одежду, испачканную трупными жидкостями, буквально пропахшую до трусов мертвецами, она обещала, что в следующий раз непременно сделает это. Надев поверх своей одежды одноразовый комбинезон и длинный, до пола, фартук, Эльза достала из-под лавки резиновые сапоги предсказуемо большого размера и с облегчением выдохнула — на этот раз они оказались идеально чистыми, даже подошвы тщательно вымыты.

Переобувшись, она встала, вышла из раздевалки и, дойдя до тяжёлой двери прозекторской, решительно толкнула её.

Внутри вовсю кипела работа: невысокий, круглый Фьорд — судебный медицинский эксперт, похожий на пшеничную лепешку — в окровавленном фартуке, взмокший, но параноидально не доверявший помощникам, сам ловко орудуя электропилой, распиливал череп. Услышав Эльзу, он, не поворачиваясь, попросил:

— Ради всех святых, промокните мне лоб! Ничего не вижу, и под очки затекает.

Эльза поискала на столе марлевые тампоны и, подхватив зажимом один, провела им по лоснящемуся от пота лбу Фьорду. Тот благодарно улыбнулся и кивнул:

— Знаете, сейчас ещё чуточку, и до мозга дойду. Сразу станет всё ясно… ну почти, — эксперт, закончив распиливать и отложив инструмент, протянул руку, чтобы поправить свет: — Какая красота! Вот и первое попадание… Я же говорил — предчувствие меня никогда не подводит. Смотрите сами!

Сержант Ларсен перевела взгляд на объект исследования на прозекторском столе и, отгоняя приступ тошноты, порадовалась, что так и не успела позавтракать. Кожа на черепе мертвеца была аккуратно надрезана, отделенные от костей лоскуты педантичный Фьорд тщательно подвернул по краям, а отделенная крышка черепной коробки обнажала мозговую оболочку, похожую на разбухший розовый кочан капусты, под которым с трудом различались красно-бурые извилины и борозды мозга.

— Видите, сержант, что тут? Какая синюшно-серая и полнокровная твердая мозговая оболочка, — судебный медик зацепил один из «капустных листов» и потянул, делая неглубокий надрез, — а мягкая — мутноватая, как я и думал… Контуры у нас все сглажены и утолщены, а мозговое вещество — набухло и красновато-синюшное… Вкупе с небольшим растрескиванием костей… Что у нас выходит?

Он оценивающе посмотрел на Эльзу через очки, решая, как лучше преподнести ей эту важную новость:

— Я, конечно, ещё не смотрел внутренние органы, но уже сейчас с уверенностью могу сказать, что ваш парень сначала замёрз до состояния сосульки, а потом оттаял. При этом в протоколе осмотра места смерти значится, что температура в хижине стояла плюсовая… Плюс десять, если быть точным. Тело не перемещали: никаких следов волочения нет, и разделся он прижизненно. Скорее всего, безо всякого сопротивления.

— Следы сексуального контакта? Может быть, изнасилование?.. — с отвращением выдавила из себя Эльза.

— И да, и нет, сержант Ларсен. Непосредственно сексуального акта у него перед смертью не было, но есть свежие следы от сдавливания пальцами на боковых и задних частях бёдер и следы зубов на лопатках. Но тот, кто наследил, не оставил своего ДНК: ни слюны, ни волоска — абсолютно ничего. На животе погибшего я нашел только его же свежую сперму.

— Он что, мастурбировал перед смертью?! — изумилась Эльза. — А животное не могло его покусать?

— Нет, фрёкен, исключено, — отрезал эксперт, явно наслаждаясь тем, что запутывает её ещё больше. — На руках абсолютно никаких следов, свидетельствующих об этом. Царапины он нанес себе сам — это да. Под ногтями его кожа, а вот синяки нет — локализация не та… И да, это однозначно след от зубов человека.

— И что мне теперь с этим делать?

Получалась какая-то ерунда: парень разделся (или его раздели?), некто без ДНК (как такое вообще может быть?!) искусал его, наставил синяков, а покойный байкер ещё и кончил от этого! Потом насмерть замерз, превратившись в ледышку при плюсовой температуре.

— Вот уж не знаю, сержант. Но могу сказать точно, что такой случай у нас далеко не первый. Раз в несколько лет молодые парни замерзают в этой чертовой хижине. Местные даже спалить её хотели, да найти не смогли. Её только с мертвецом внутри видят, потом некоторое время оцепляет полиция, а когда смельчаки приходят с канистрой, то избушки — тю-тю! — след простыл!

— Вы издеваетесь, что ли? — Ларсен с подозрением посмотрела на коллегу: уж не разыгрывает ли тот её? Если это действительно правда, то очень похоже на то, что здесь орудует маньяк. Тогда почему начальство молчит? В столичном управлении давно бы всех поставили на уши.

Увидев, что неверие в глазах Ларсен переплелось со страхом, Фьорд озадаченно моргнул и зачем-то потер левое ухо.

— В официальном отчете, разумеется, я ничего такого не напишу. Раздевание при гипертермии довольно распространенное явление, давно описанное в литературе, так же, как и терминальное копание. Вазоконстрикция, при которой происходит непроизвольное сужение сосудов для предотвращения потери тепла, и «горячая вспышка». Так что выводы однозначные — смерть наступила в результате воздействия низкой температуры замерзания. Несчастный случай.

— Ну да, конечно. Так, наверное, проще всего, — растерянно протянула Эльза, её уже начинало подташнивать, и чтобы немного отвлечься, она уточнила: — А как же синяки?

Эксперт протестующе поднял вверх руки:

— Нет, сержант, это уже не мое дело. Травмы прижизненные, объяснять их происхождение — ваша забота, — однако, задумавшись, всё же добавил: — Но готов поспорить на что угодно, что хижину вы не найдете до тех пор, пока в ней снова не появится труп. Старое колдовство до сих пор живет в этом лесу. Есть в наших краях одна легенда про раненого воина, который, умирая в снегах, дал клятву древнему божеству Уллю. И если ты молод и не хочешь навлечь на себя сто несчастий, превратившись в полночного духа, вынужденного вечно скитаться по лесу, то не приведи Господь заночевать в заброшенной избушке как раз накануне Дикой Охоты.

— Неужели вы думаете, что я в эти сказки поверю? — пожала плечами Эльза, которой на самом деле стало не по себе от слов странно ведущего себя эксперта. А ещё вспомнились слова местных волонтеров. Глупость какая-то! Надо пойти в архив и поднять дела, сдается, здесь давно орудует маньяк, а никто из местных так и не почесался сообщить в главное управление о явной серии.

— Дело ваше, не хотите — не верьте, — как-то слишком спокойно согласился эксперт, — но только вам, молодым, не мешало бы побольше интересоваться другой стороной истории нашей страны и уж точно не стоит понапрасну отмахиваться от древних преданий.

«Он совсем чокнулся, сошел с ума среди своих трупов», — подумала Эльза, подозрительно посматривая на добродушно улыбающегося Фьорда, но вслух произнесла: — Скажите, а когда заключение будет готово?

— Вот всё вам не терпится! Прям вынь да положь! Если послезавтра пришлю вам на почту, устроит?

— Более, чем! — нарочито бодро отозвалась Ларсен. — Что ж, мне пора. Ещё раз спасибо!

Эксперт сухо улыбнулся раздосадованной Эльзе, явно спешившей уйти подальше отсюда:

— Только напрасно вы считаете меня спятившим. В этой хижине Аларик целую вечность ждёт своего принца. И я тоже там побывал… двадцать пять лет назад, — Фьорд стянул с головы шапочку, обнажая короткие темные кудри. — Только Он прогнал меня — наверное, совсем не похож я на принца, много веков назад пропавшего в том лесу. Здесь нечего расследовать, сержант Ларсен. Вы никого и никогда не найдете, не тревожьте мертвых богов и призраков оставьте в покое.

Эльза испуганно метнулась к двери — черт, и правда, похоже, он съехал с катушек! И кто её дернул пойти в этот морг?

Уже переступив порог, она услышала тихий смех за спиной:

— Вы же собираетесь в архив, да? Почитайте старые дела, а когда совсем запутаетесь — приходите, и я вам многое расскажу про Аларика. Но не советую ходить к начальству — они вас на смех поднимут…

Эльза вылетела из здания, громко хлопнув дверью. Бред какой-то! Боги, мертвецы — Фьорд или спятил, или так по-тупому шутит. Хотя здравое зерно есть — в архив и правда заглянуть стоит. Да и местных поспрашивать не мешало бы, и в хижину съездить… А вдруг и правда здесь орудует маньяк, а списывают все на каких-то мифических богов-призраков?

***

 

Неровная гряда леса утопала в снегу, по белоснежной целине на его любимой полянке тянулись неровные стежки лисьих следов. Лес всегда обманывал, приглашал, уводя в никуда. Каждому заблудшему сыну рода людского обещал открыться, но заманивал всё дальше и дальше за стену сомкнувшихся бок о бок столетних стволов и топил в смертельной толще снегов. Сколько всего полегло здесь народу, Улль не считал, к людям он вообще был равнодушен. Бог ещё помнил те времена, когда человек был слаб и беспомощен, и то, как первые люди в этих краях несмело вгрызались в леса, отвоевывая у деревьев клочки чахлой земли, корчевали пни, собирали скудные урожаи, жили впроголодь, но чтили древних богов. А теперь старые боги забыты, но не бессильны, и ещё придут славные времена из пророчества, когда человеческий род сгинет в пучине смертей, память о нём рассеется, ведь только боги этих земель вечны и несокрушимы.

Бесшумно скользя на лыжах между деревьев, зимний бог выехал на опушку и остановился, внимательно осматривая свои лесные владения. К небу взметнулись громадные ели, склонившие потяжелевшие от снега лапы к земле, в свисте ветра он слышал песню о древних героях и подвигах, и как никогда это было отрадно сердцу древнего бога. Улль прикрыл глаза, колокольчики, вплетённые в чёрную, намазанную медвежьим жиром бороду, мелодично позвякивали на ветру, призывая духов собраться подле вековой ели, ветки которой густо унизывали черепа — звериные и человечьи — с жутким оскалом поджидающие начало Дикой Охоты. Сюда никогда не вели звериные тропы, здесь начиналась тьма и обманчивая недобрая тишина.

В дебрях что-то вздыхало: тяжело, надрывно и страшно, но всё живое в лесу уже давно спряталось, забилось в глубокие норы, чтобы ненароком не попасться на глаза его верным ловчим и свирепым загонщикам. Покуда древние боги окончательно не прогневались на людей и не наслали на них вечный лед, который растает водой, поднимется и поглотит города далеко на закате, покуда не сбудется пророчество о конце времен, он, Зимний Охотник, будет трубить в свой рожок, собирая призрачных воинов, принадлежащих этому лесу, честных и благородных, но при виде крови обращающихся в свирепых зверей. Настала пора Дикой Охоты, и сегодня они примут в свои ряды новичка.

— Умершие в лесу принадлежат мне и лесу. Связанный клятвой Аларик исправно пополняет ряды моих смелых охотников, — проговорил Улль, обращаясь к мертвецу, нерешительно топтавшемуся возле дуба-исполина. — Выходи, Лукас, не бойся. Пока ты со мной, да не поглотит тебя мрак могилы, и будет вечно светить сияние нашего Севера!

 

Холодный, словно звезда, укрытая тайной и тенью,  
Одиноко бредущий по своей бесконечной дороге,  
Не подвластна векам твоя клятва, данная древнему богу,  
Да прибудет с тобой удача на Дикой Охоте!  
Да вечно светит тебе сияние Севера!


End file.
